


Victory

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Haiku, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, victory and it's concepts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wrote this as a personal challenge. Not really sure it's any good, I was running on 2 hours of sleep.A traditional Haiku is arranged in a 5-7-5 beat. 17 syllables in total.





	Victory

What is true victory  
When the court is you alone  
No celebration

What is true victory  
With no team in tandem now  
No friends to cheer on

Is true victory here  
In the mellow smile of hope  
That show graceful loss

Is true victory  
In never giving up again  
Pushing for a win

Victory is what’s made  
Of today, not yesterday  
Tomorrow dawning

Victory is what’s made  
Of long hours spend among friends  
Tonight, they push on

Let the crowds cheer on  
Determination and team  
Till the final buzzer


End file.
